Zachary Martin
Zachary Martin is one of the people who just can't resist parties! Not even if it was his best friend's birthday! Chaz and DJ Candy are his main target! He tends to annoy his brother, Cody! He also loves to prank people and cares about money and fun stuff! MySims Mix, he is a commercial sim! However, in MySims Racing 2, he is a potential resident with no tasks, but is a racer! Profile Zachary, commonly known as Zack loves to prank people and join parties without an invitation! As he loves pranks, he likes to annoy Cody, his brother. He tends to join parties without noticing age requirement and hates to study! He hates residents who focus on studying! Interests: *Fun *Tasty Hates: *Studious STAR LEVEL: 4 Tasks: Task 1: Description: Thanks for the house, or should I say, Prank Store! But I feel hungry! Got anything to eat!? Requirements: Fridge with 10 Bacon, Stove with 5 Lemon and 6 8-Ball, Counter with 6 Rainbow Trout Reward- None Hint: I think I saw someone digging and chopping trees and fishing for food! Thanking: Nothing says 'yummy' than a delicious Meatball La Gino Sandwich Pizza! Task 2: Description: I think I need some music to entertain while I plan some pranks on Cody! Urgh, I hate him! Too obsessed with studies... Requirements: Stereo with 5 football, Karaoke Machine with 22 Magic Carpet. Reward: Picture of Zack-Decorative Hint: Digging in a cave? Don't you think that's weird! ANOTHER PRANK! Ohh... not really! Thanking: Lovely entertainment! Thank goshies! I hope DJ Candy hears the cool beats from the Stereo! Task 3: Description: I'm in mood for pizza, but Gino's is kinda far, and I heard that he had a 'Week Off'! Requirements: Pizza Oven with 10 Apple Reward: Pizza Oven- Prank Blueprint Hint: Obviously apples grow on trees, wait... do they?! Thanking: D.I.Y! Pizza is lovely! Task 4: Description: Now time for business... prank time! All I need is some prank statues and stuff... Requirements: Sculpture with 5 Banana, Cash Register with 10 Salmon Reward- Sculpture- Scared Man Blueprint Hint: Have been to the Garden? I saw some stuff growing! Thanking: Officially open for business! Yay! I think Cody would be... jealous!!! Dialogue Hotel Introduction: OH LOOK... SPIDEr! Yes... that prank worked! Well I am Zack Martin, brother of Cody... Urgh... I hate him! Accept Move-In: Revenge... Cody will never forget my riches and wealth as he will be a pauper! After You Build House: It is alright... but it needs more stuff!!! Like a prank shop has no pranks! Request for more stuff: Tasty and Fun, the fun never stops! Man pranking needs a lot of hard work! Star Level 4: *I like gatecrashing parties, you get to see a lot of stuff! *Sugar and Cookies, inside joke... what... you don't get it?! *Oh, hi name. Care to by some prank books and sets? Just by 2 for the price of §1! Star Level 5: *Two things, Fame and Fortune, combine them together and you'll be rich! Kinda like me! *Chocolate Almond Honeycomb Cluster Yorkie Mint Fudge cookies are the best! Ohh! Lovely! *Pranks are the best thing of a fun lover's life, Cody apparently, tells Mommy about my pranks and I get grounded so I moved here! I hope Cody isn't here! *Greenville Honey Clusters are the best chocolate bars ever! You cannot resist it! *I will never regret living in name! Thanks for everything, your support and a lot, name Best Friend Dialogue: Me and you can prank Cody 50 times a day as we are great friends! Pranks are a lot of hard work, name Reward: Zack's Outfit Trivia * and Cody Martin seem to be based off of Zack and Cody from the Disney channel original series "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody" and "The Suite Life on Deck" *Zack makes a cameo appearance in MySims Bollywood Life on a poster advertising his Prank Shop, also he appears on T.V! *Zack was meant to appear in MySims 3, but he was cut out! A dialogue icon and spoken dialogue were made! Category:Characters Category:Mayor Zain's Stuff